Due to the popularity of sports, such as golf, tennis, soccer, basketball, football, baseball, and hockey, there are many knowledgeable fans who enjoy reading about and/or watching these sporting events. Fans often enjoy testing their knowledge of various sports by playing trivia games in which they must answer questions on various topics and of varying degrees of difficulty. Many trivia games require players to answer questions correctly in order to advance a player token over a game board. As a result, the player with the most correct answers often emerges victorious. Like sports itself, many board games involve an element of chance in addition to the sports knowledge that a player must demonstrate in order to be successful. However, most sports trivia board games, and golf trivia board games particularly, stop there, without requiring a player to implement a knowledge of sports strategy, or particularly golf strategy, along with sports trivia knowledge.
A need therefore existed for a golf trivia board game and method therefor for entertaining one or more players capable of allowing a player to test his or her knowledge of golf trivia as well as golf strategy.